Being Human
Being Human is the 51st episode of American Dragon: Jake Long. Sypnosis The episode starts off with Jake, as a dragon, flying over NYC with his friends, Trixie and Spud. He talks over a walkie-talkie to Trixie, who passes it to Spud. Spud presses a button which makes a cowboy dance and then a traffic light turn red. After almost getting caught by the driver, Trixie remarks how she and Spud are alike. Jake tells them to come on, or they won’t get yearbooks. They brake into the van and steal three yearbooks. The next day, Trixie and Spud are very happy about the yearbooks and Spud tell Trixie how much he likes the yearbook. Jake comes over and tells them because of dragon business, he missed Picture Day, an 9th grade dance and a lot more. Spud reassures him that it’s been slow and if it stays that way, he’ll be able to get some yearbooks signed and attend a Make-Fun-of-Rotwood (the principal)-Party. Jake gets his hopes up... as Gramps calls to tell him that there’s a magical emergency. In the next scene, Jake rushes into Gramps’ shop to find out the emergency was only a test. He goes on to explain that he and Fu Dog are attending a three day Dragon Council Meet. Sun says that he and Haley would be dragon training with her. Jake complains that the last week of middle school is now. Gramps refuses and yells at Fu Dog, who trying to whack himself with a limbo stick. Jake rushes to Phys. Ed classes to find that everyone is with another person. Spud says that they are picking graduations partners. Jake asks if Danica Honeycutt was open but Trixie says all the girls have been taken. Spud offers him a partner, which is CPR dummy. Jake complains that being the American Dragon makes him miss his normal life. Brad then goes to prank Rotwood, only to get suspended for the rest of middle school. At lunch, the friends talk about Brad. Jake then says he has an idea and rushes home. Haley checks the rules, but finds out about Jake’s plan and threatens to call Gramps. Jake convinces her not to, knowing she’s next in line if Jake’s plan works. The Dragon Councils talks to Jake after the cake explodes. As a result, Jake had his dragon chi taken for a week. Jake sees how cool it is to actually be a normal human being for one week. Back in NYC, Councilor Chang and her sidekick, Bananas the monkey reveals their plan to make the Dark Dragon rise again. Sun is preparing Haley to becoming the American Dragon. Haley claims that, unlike Jake, she won’t let anyone down. Jake is apologizing to Gramps, with Gramps saying he’s unable to understand how this could happen. Jake says it was a bad recipe and that he would act like a regular human. At Rotwood’s party, he teases him, with the kids saying that the imitation rocks. Haley is practicing her duties. After going through one round, Sun says she needs to do it again... 199 times, that is. Jake and co. are singing at Karaoke Night. At the same time, Haley is late for school and lies to her teacher on why she is late. Later, Haley has to find a troll’s wedding ring. She complains that the troll should be looking for it. At school, Jake loves the attention. After running into Danica Honeycutt, she agrees to be her graduation partner, forgetting their previous encounter (See Siren Says). At night, Dad’s remarking on how calm Jake is compared to Haley, who stressed out. After, she gets a call from Sun to tell her Chang is at Magus’ Bazaar. Chang is trying to find hydra scales and a phoenix feather. Sun and Haley attack them. Bananas poured Essence of Troll on Haley. Eventually, Chang defeats Sun and Banana finds the ingredients and the two escapes. At the shop, half of Haley’s face looks like a troll. Fu and Gramps returned from the meet. Gramps says everything’s Ok. Haley panics about her face. After looking at something, the four of them realize that hydra scales and a phoenix feather were needed, along with the American Dragon’s chi to make the Dark Dragon rise again. However, Chang and Bananas don’t know that Haley is the American Dragon. Jake runs to his house, only to be stopped by Danica Honeycutt. She said that graduation uniforms were handed out early and that she picked up for him. Danica says it’s nice to move on. Jake promises to be there and Danica leaves. Suddenly, Chang arrives. Jake forgets that he’s not a dragon anymore and Chang captures him. In the next scene, Sun and Haley find Jake’s bag on the sidewalk. Gramps announces that Jake should’ve been home hours ago. Haley accidentally tells Sun and Gramps of Jake’s plan. Gramps sends Sun and Haley to rescue Jake and remarks that he has something to take care of. At the construction site shown earlier, Chang has Jake chained to a rock impressed by sphinx hair (she thinks Jake is still a dragon). Jake claims he has somewhere to go, but Chang doesn’t believe him. She pulls out the chi and finishes the potion. However, the Dark Dragon didn’t rise. She worked out that Jake is a mere human. Sun and Haley then attack. Haley frees Jake and Sun and Chang fight it out. Trixie calls saying that Danica’s worried. Jake replies that he a bit busy now and asks to cover for him. Sun is eventually knocked out. As Chang is about to steal Haley’s chi, Gramps arrives and yells that Jake is the American Dragon. He turns into a dragon and fights Chang. Bananas is about to help out by knocking Jake out with a crane, only to be defeated by Haley. As a result, the two are defeated and they flee to a tunnel, where rocks trap them, but the hook scrapes Jake. Later, Gramps says he’s cutting dragon training in half, going to explain that he only 14 and deserves some time to hang with his friends. Haley can fill in and the four fly to graduation. Meanwhile, Jake’s blood falls into the incomplete potion, with the Dark Dragon rising again. Category:Episodes